All It Takes
by rustedpetals
Summary: Life has become a routine, and Sakura learns only time can bury the pain of the past.


****This is my first time writing a fanfic.**  
><strong>The story will include an OOC Sakura who will be going through a lot of character development physically and mentally. This is my version of how "Naruto" could have been had things turned out differently from the start, thus letting Sakura and other characters flourish in an interconnected way. Non-massacre. <strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura Haruno; 12<strong>

"Up first, Sakura Haruno."

'_Concentrate_'. Slightly fidgeting as her sensei peered at her over his clipboard, Sakura transformed for him. Being put on the spot never agreed with her, and she avoided direct eye contact with him by staring at his shoulder. Patiently waiting as he assessed her form, she failed to notice that her body language betrayed her calm expression. Stiff shoulders, wandering eyes, and twitching hands all clued him in to her inner turmoil.

"Transformed into me. Good."

The pink haired teen nodded, walking to the back of the line.

They ended up dedicating the day to evaluating everyone's transformation jutsu, something Sakura found less exhausting than the student's complaints themselves. This was one of the many reviews given to the students half way through the year to keep techniques fresh in their mind for the graduation test. While it wasn't surprising why people detested it so much, it wouldn't change the fact that they had to do it.

Truthfully, she wasn't a big fan of this either, but if it helped her fellow classmates out - namely Naruto who was an exuberant, blonde haired teenager - she couldn't find it in herself to object.

She sat in the back of the classroom, letting herself gaze out the window. Bright yellow patches against grey clouds filled the morning sky.

Sakura turned when her blonde haired classmate sat beside her. While not exactly Naruto, she could be just as loud.

Ino seated herself, growling at the fact another girl beat her to the open spot beside her long time crush.

"Good job, Ino-san."

_Normally_, the blue - eyed girl thought, _flattery goes a long way_. But it only served to irritate her further. Her bangs obscured the eye that twitched at the sound of her name.

"Ino, Sakura. It's not that hard."

"Ino."

The boy behind said girl sighed at the interaction.

"What are you doing now, Ino?"

She snapped her head towards him so fast, he was surprised she didn't pinch a nerve."Just showing Sakura that she doesn't need to be formal with me. Though I can't say the same for you. Show some respect!"

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck instead. "For what? Yelling at me all day?"

She spluttered. "Excuse me! Say that again!"

"Troublesome."

Ino turned back towards Sakura with an almost angelic smile, a stark contras to the vein popping out of her forehead. "Don't mind him, Sakura."

The pink haired girl shook her head in disagreement. "He hasn't done anything to me, you don't have to worry."

Once again, she found herself being carefully observed just as her sensei had done earlier. Ino watched her, frowning on the inside. They had known each other since they were kids, and while Sakura wasn't as shy as before, she still held others at a distance. She didn't understand why she didn't want to accept those around her. It wasn't as if Ino had picked on her when they were younger!

Sakura started fidgeting with her hands, uncomfortable with the scrutiny. Her shoulders were square and she stood up straight, trying to appear composed, but Ino knew better. Deciding to ease her anxiety, she sighed and turned away. _'I'm here for you, you know.' _

"Have you been preparing for the test?"

"No." Sakura admitted, albeit ashamed. "I've spent most of my time in the library."

"Some things never change," Ino teased. Even as a kid, Sakura had always been intelligent, spending her time poring over countless books in her free time.

"Haha, seems like it." Sakura laughed awkwardly. While it was true she hadn't lost her interest in books, that wasn't the reason why she spent all her time in the library.

She did it to support her family.

The librarian there, Chiaki-san, was very fond of Sakura, and let her spend her time helping out for some money. While it wasn't much, she took what she could get at such a young age. Sakura was grateful that Chikaki-san cared a lot for her, but didn't want to take advantage of anyone. She was a brown-haired, middle-aged woman who had the ability to make anyone feel comfortable. This came in handy when working in the library, where she dealt with many introverted citizens who wanted alone time.

Their conversation came to a halt when Iruka dismissed everyone, waiting for the students to leave first to avoid being squished between the bodies anxious to leave.

* * *

><p>After yawning for the third time in a couple of minutes, the librarian ushered her out the door, telling her to go home and get some proper rest. Though a little disgruntled, she was grateful for the time off. Her thoughts had started becoming more hectic lately and Sakura didn't really know how to deal with it. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about it with anyone though. Throughout the year she had begun to keep things to herself more than she ever did.<p>

* * *

><p>The door opened, revealing an empty house. What looked homey and lively on the outside, only felt lonely and empty.<p>

"I'm home." Sakura whispered. "Home alone." She mumbled as a side thought.

Her father was never at home, and if he was, it was never when she was around. His presence never lingered and she had begun to get used to it, though it didn't stop that little dim light of hope deep within her that he might be there for once.

_'Mom's gone too._' This only caused her to chastise her thoughts. _'Stop it.'_ Talking about it didn't make things easier.

Walking to her room to grab clothes for her shower, she counted it off her mental to-do list. Academy, library, shower, eat, garden, sleep. There wasn't much to it, and she didn't intend to change it. It was a routine. Something to tell her that her life was stable and that she didn't need any help.

Bringing out a blanket, photo, and some fruit, she laid them down in front of the garden bed in the backyard.

Sakura smiled at the photo frame which held a photo of a blonde haired woman, smiling up at a camera with a big sun hat on her head.

"Hi Mom. Today was pretty normal. We're almost graduating soon! I don't really feel up to the test though. I haven't been practicing and it's been almost a year. We had a surprise review today, and I was surprised I was able to do it on the spot. How was your day? I'm sorry the ground isn't as clean as the table, but the flowers haven't bloomed yet so I thought I could bring you outside to see them instead of the usual. I'll be sure to pick some up at a flower shop tomorrow though. I know how much you love your flowers. Anyways, I have to go now; I haven't made lunch for tomorrow yet. Good night Mom."

Sakura kissed her finger and swept it across the photo. "I hope you're doing okay."


End file.
